Language Lessons
by morning sunlight
Summary: Sam finds out Dean started learning Spanish while he was at Stanford, but somehow, their priorities turn out to be different on which phrases are most useful....


**_Language Lessons_**

**Disclaimer:** The boys aren't mine but the Lonely planet phrasebook is... not that I wrote it, merely bought it, you understand...

**Summary: _Sam finds out Dean has been learning Spanish... but were his priorities the same as Sam's in learning a new language_.**

**Thanks to Rae Artemis for betaing and encouraging me to try and think of new things to write about. This story kind of pinches her idea of Sam and Dean visiting fanfic authors and follows on from my story "Now we know why Rae Artemis is Going Crazy" not that you need to have read that to read this.**

* * *

Sam tapped at the keyboard again, taking advantage of the quiet while Dean was out fetching something to eat to catch up on a few emails. He´d finished all his personal ones and was now working through the work-related ones. Fortunately there weren't too many, but he flagged a couple for Dean to look at later. Dean had been quite thorough. It never stopped surprising Sam just how organised and methodical Dean was. It wasn´t obvious, Dean didn´t appear to go around spending time organising and sorting but whenever he needed something, there was no time wasted finding it, he would always know right where it was. The same with the messages. Dean had two email accounts that Sam knew of, two that he had shared with his brother anyway. One was for work-related messages and the other for friends. Most of the messages in the latter were now from their favourite fanfic writers, but every now and again one turned up from someone in Dean's past. 

Today however, there were two from Rae Artemis to start with, the first telling them the latest gossip and inviting them round for food - he flagged that one so he and Dean could decide when to shoot up there for a visit in the next week or so. The second was a copy of one of her stories. Sam had to admit it was pretty good, he just hoped it stayed as one of Rae's stories and didn't actually start coming true because he really didn´t want to... he shuddered at the thought. He closed the mail and flicked through a few more; a couple asking for help with writing exorcisms into stories, one wanting to know how to get rid of a banshee. Sam figured they'd better stock up on Tylenol as preparation for the headache that would follow if that happened.

The last mail was from Morning Sunlight. He opened it and began to read...

_Hi Guys or should it be ¡Buenos Dias!_

_Sam, I just wanted to say thanks so much for coming and hanging out at the airport. It takes a lot, but I really was at the end of my tether. What were they doing? Building a plane from scratch! It was a relief to get here to Chile but the jet-lag has been awful this time._

_Hey Dean, Sorry you couldn´t make it down, I missed having your sparkling company but I hear you kept yourself amused at Rae's place. Give the girl a break, you should check out some of your other fanfic writers, quite a lot write about things and people other than you two. Although writing about you two would be most people´s fav._

_I´ll be in the US in about a month, so maybe you guys would like to catch up, let me treat you to dinner or something and you can point me in the direction of some sites worth seeing._

_So what´s your Spanish like? As it turns out mine is truly appalling, it could rival my Chinese! It is currently leading to a dangerous cocktail of confusion and hilarity (most of it on other people´s part) I should have spent more time listening to those Spanish lessons before I left._

_Anyway better go, more mayhem and confusion ahead._

_Best wishes_

_Morning Sunlight_

Sam smiled, poor girl, her learning of Spanish had been patchy on a good day. He´d seen her struggling to get the volume loud enough to hear over the trains, buses and planes she´d been travelling on, then she worked in China for a few months and had made a truly atrocious attempt to learn a few essential phrases in Chinese and had put the Spanish on hold. Chinese had been beyond her despite the effort she´d put in. Sam knew Dean had got worried for a while as no-one heard from her not even Rae, and so he had ended up going to visit her and found her struggling with her Chinese and unable to get a chinese computer to write in English! She´d been embarrassed by the fuss and the inability to get the computer to work (she was supposed to know about that sort of thing after all!). Eventually she´d found someone to show her how to change the computer to English and had made a concerted effort to stay in touch and to let people know if she was gong to be out of reach, when she´d be back. But none of it had helped her learn Spanish.

She´d been better at the Slovakian she´d picked up from a fellow traveller whilst in a New Zealand forest for two weeks but that wasn´t helping now.

The door opened and Dean came in. "Hey Sam. Any mail for me?"

"Yeah, I´ve flagged a few for you to read. I was just reading one from Morning Sunlight. She was just saying how bad her Spanish is and asking if we want to catch up, she´ll be in the US in a month."

"Cool. Here, eat before it gets cold." Leaving the laptop, Sam moved to get his pizza. When they´d finished, Dean checked through the emails. "You know, I think I´ve got something that might be just the thing."

"What for the exorcism?"

"No, for Morning Sunlight." With that he stood and grabbing the Impala keys, he walked outside. Sam went to the door and saw Dean open the trunk and quickly rummage down the right hand side. He came back moments later with something in his hand and a grin on his face. "Here, we could drop this in to her."

Sam took what Dean was holding his hand and turned it over. It was a Spanish phrasebook. The book fell open at a few well-worn pages although the rest of the book looked new.

"When did you get this? _Why_ did you get this?"

"Umm... a little while ago... figured I´d learn Spanish, keep myself busy with you at Stanford."

"Looks like you only learnt a few key phrases, Dean..."

"Okay, so I met this girl, Maria in Texas, town called Odessa and I learnt a few phrases that I figured might be useful."

"I can see that! I bet ´Ella es cachonda´ was really useful!" (1)

"It made her smile."

"¿Quieres un masaje? Dean, this is hardly the stuff for a good conversation!" (2)

"Conversation wasn´t a huge priority at the time."

"¿Tienes un condon? I suppose at least you kept it safe. but urgh Dean 'rapido, fuerte' You are ... Is this the only Spanish you learnt?" (3/4)

"Yeah, moved on before I got round to needing anything else... Dad called, you know, the usual."

"I know...Out of interest though, this one you´ve crossed out, what did it say?"

"Huh?" Dean looked over Sam´s shoulder. "Oh! That one! Yeah I didn´t want to put a jinx on anything by accidentally learning _that_ one!"

Sam reached in the laptop case, then used the eraser he´d found to rub out the lines hiding the phrase, "Lo siento, no puedo levantarla." (5)

"Like I said, I didn't want to jinx anything."

Sam smirked, sometimes Dean´s superstitions were ridiculous.

* * *

All Spanish phrases and translation taken from the Lonely Planet Spanish phrasebook, 2nd edition actually purchased by Morning Sunlight in New Zealand prior to leaving for Chile. 

1.She's hot!

2. Do you want a massage?

3. Do you have a condom?

4. Faster, harder

5. I can´t get it up, sorry.


End file.
